thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder
Appearance Thunder is a night black stallion with a tint of blue. He has a wild black mane and tail that are cut jaggedly but always seem to be flowing from the wind of a storm. He has a white symbol on his left hind-quarters in the shape of a lightning bolt branching out. He has lots of feathering around his fetlocks and has a strong, muscular build to match his tough demeanor. His head and neck are quite broad, which match his large ears and constantly flared nostrils. His hooves are a dusty brown. If he stomps his hooves hard enough, lightning bolts shoot from them and storms wreak havoc. Wherever he goes, a raging thunderstorm follows. He has midnight black, cold eyes, and resembles a Friesian to a tee. Personality Thunder may be known for his courage, but he cares and protects those he loves with such intensity that almost no one dares attack him. Sometimes he can suspicious of others and at times someone may have to earn his trust such as Conall. He also has a soft spot for foals, though he doesn't like to admit it, as he likes to keep up a serious manner. Thunder is also described as rough, strong, courageous, solitary, independent, passionate, and unpredictable. Thunder has been brave since he was born - he was born in a thunderstorm and took his first steps in the wind, rain, and lightning! Shortly thereafter, he was found by Bella and Sara, who were impressed enough to help him on his journey to becoming a legend. This has connected him with storms and lightning. He helped rebuild Herd Valeryk with Valeryk himself, and now helps rule over it with King Sleetmane and Queen Snowdreamer. He is also known as one of the four legendary horses. Magical Gift Thunder is able to summon lightning from the sky, and when he stomps his hooves lightning bolts shoot from them. He has the ability to conjure wild storms and masters them with strength. He can give the gift of courage to humans. In Bella Sara book one it is shown he's a windwalker. Thunder's magic is visible in the lightning-shaped mark on his flank Relationships Blackcomb Lion In the picture above Thunder is seen with his best friend, the Blackcomb Lion, named after it's habitat the Darkcomb forest, you can see the resemblance in the serious expressions and muscular builds of the two friends. The Blackcomb Lion is one of a kind and follows Thunder wherever he goes. Fox Thunder's closest animal friend is the fox. Fiona Thunder is closest to Fiona out of all the legendary horses. They even attended Bella's Ball together. Some speculate they may be romantically inclined, but this has never been proven, and is most likely not the case. Tai and Thor Aside from the other legendary horses, Thunder is also friends with Tai and Thor (the three of them like to race each other through storms). Bella Sara Adventures Thunder is located in Darkcomb Hedge, close to where Cabby brings you. His favorite food is spiceberry. Adventures Thunder's chibi code unlocks the adventure "Brushing Thunder" (translated, not the original title). Inspirational Message English: "I give you courage. Now you can release your fears." German: "Ich gebe dir Mut. Lass deine Angst einfach los." French: "Je te donne le courage. Libère-toi de tes peurs." Merchandise Thunder is featured in several Bella Sara products, such as the Bella Sara Book series, cards, and plushes. He is an extremely rare horse in most packs, and it can be hard to find him in most series! Gallery Picture_66.png|Thunder mural bsathunder.png|Thunder in BSA Spr s16 carousel thunder.jpg|Thunder (Carousel)|link=Carousel Thunder Stablethunder.png Thunder carousel.jpg|Thunder (Spring Carnival) Thunder protecting a foal.jpg Thunders courage.jpg|Thunder (Book Cover) Thunder in valeryk territory.jpg|Thunder (Royalty) Thunder 001.jpg|Thunder (Constellation) ThunderOfAwesomeness!.jpg|Thunder (Starlights) Thunder.jpeg index.jpeg|Thunder (Valerky Territory) snf_36_thunder.jpg|Thunder (Sunflowers) 121737-8274028Fr.jpg|Thunder (Bella's Ball) ThunderTreasure.jpeg|Thunder (Tower Azul) ThunderPlush.jpeg|Thunder (Plush) Thunder v. 2.png|Thunder in the stable (alternate) Baby Thunder.jpg|Thunder as a foal. Thunder notes.png|Thunder Bellapedia entry Thunder .jpg Thunder winter.jpg Thunder native.jpg d_sil_42_thunder.jpg d_gold_44_thunder.jpg 1st_44_thunder.jpg 2nd_81_thunder.jpg nol_45_thunder.jpg anl_42_thunder.jpg nal_43_thunder.jpg maf_73_thunder.jpg bab_77_thunder.jpg roy_45_thunder.jpg mnf_32_thunder.jpg stl_38_thunder_constellation.jpg sum_37_thunder_monument.jpg bbs_53_thunder.jpg hnn_15_thunder.jpg Category:Herd Valeryk Category:Legendary Horses Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Stallions Category:Patrons Category:Royalty Category:Ancient Lights Category:Native Lights Category:Magical Friends Category:Baby Bella Category:Northern Lights Category:Sunflowers Category:Moonfairies Category:Summer Camp Category:Spring Carnival Category:Winter Festival Category:Bella's Ball Category:Treasures Category:Magical Chibis Category:Friesians Category:Windwalkers Category:Herds from North of North Category:Tanja Kreutzfeld Category:Spoops Category:Cindy Price Category:Anita Soelver Category:Ross Dearsley Category:Anastasia Korochansckaja Category:Jeff Raum Category:First Series Category:Danish Gold Category:Danish Copper Category:Second Series